A Dream Come True
by beautifully-tragic-me
Summary: When Rosalie and Alice find triplets abandoned in a dark alley, will they be able to keep them, raise them as their own, and keep them safe, or will something more stand in their way? Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hello lovies… I'm writing a lot of stories right now, so I need to know if you like one more than the others. :D Please review and let me know which one I should focus on for now. Thanks.**

**RPOV**

Looking down at that perfect angels face, I felt a wave of sadness crash over the receding joy. I knew that the whole family was watching me feed that sweet, innocent child, but I couldn't contain it anymore. I let the tearless sobs shake my body. I soon felt Emmett's reassuring grip, holding me close to him.

Renesmee. She was what had started this whole thing. Bella's desperation to save the only chance she would have at being a mother had drawn me in. I knew that if I had been in her place, I would have wanted the same thing. I would have wanted to keep the perfect baby.

But now, looking at her face, I knew that I could never be happy just living off Edward and Bella's miracle. I needed a baby of my own, and I had no idea how I was going to do that. I had always been told that it was physically impossible for me to get pregnant, so hope was lost there. But what else was there? Nobody was going to let a 19 year old adopt. So what could I turn to?

Emmett squeezed me, and I handed Renesmee to Alice. She pulled her close, and I knew she was experiencing what I had just felt. I turned to face Emmett, and tried to cover my despair with a happy face, but I failed.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, concern lining every crease of his beautiful face. "What's wrong?" He looked meaningfully at Jasper, and a calm wave washed over me. But I knew his work too well by now. I pulled myself back to reality, and Jasper's calm vanished.

"Nothing," I murmured, "It's nothing, really." I stood, and running as fast as my legs would carry me I headed to our house where we lived on occasion. I could feel Emmett's pursuit, and I knew I couldn't face him. Not now, not when I was like this. So I kept running, until I collapsed, letting the sobs control me, bringing me to lie on the cold forest floor.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Emmett's arms were around me in a mere second. He pulled me into him, and sat with me in the forest until my tearless sobs were silent, just leaving my shaking body.

"Rose," he murmured, brushing the hair out of my face. "Babe, what's wrong? I thought you were happy."

"I was," I said, trying to control my voice, but failing. "It's just… oh, you're going to think I'm so stupid!" I said, burying my face in his chest and taking in his perfect scent.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," he said, pulling my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. They blazed with a passion so strong, that it was a wonder there weren't flames dancing across his vision. "I will never, ever think you are stupid, no matter what." Emmett pulled me closer to him. "Just tell me what's wrong. We'll fix this."

That brought on a fresh wave of sobs because I knew; deep down, that we couldn't fix this. My heart and life would remain incomplete forever.

"We can't Emmett, we can't fix this. Ever. Okay?" I pulled myself up, and prepared to run away again, get away for a few days until I could handle being around that baby. But he grabbed me before I could run.

"Rose. I know what you want. And if there is any way to give it to you, I'll find it. So please, just don't run away from me. I want to help you. I want a family too. Please, be rational babe." He held me close to him, and I snuggled against him, breaking down.

"Fine," I mumbled against his body. "But I can't go back there. Not yet." And with that, I wrenched away from him, and ran to the safe haven of our house in the forest.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Three days later, I finally felt ready to return to my family. Renesmee had grown so much, and I was shocked when I heard Jacob had imprinted on her. But life went on, and five years later, Nessie was living happily, and I was living just as I always had. Wishing that I had a chance at a family with Emmett, but knowing my dreams would never come true.

One summer afternoon, I decided to take my mind off things and spend an afternoon shopping with Alice. She knew how I felt, but I had no idea how she dealt with things so well.

"Alice?" I said, as we left a shop, deciding to walk back to the car, our arms loaded down with bags.

"Hmm?" she asked, obviously not paying attention at the moment.

"Do you ever struggle with-" I broke off, not knowing how to continue. She turned her head to look at me, and urged me to go on with that single look. "Do you ever struggle with not being able to have kids? I mean, don't you want a family with Jasper?"

She looked down, and I saw a flash of pain cross her eyes. "Yes," she muttered. "I want that more than you know. I'm just good at hiding it." She looked at me, and smiled. "But I have to stay positive. Jasper knows whenever I'm feeling bad, so I just try not to think about it when I'm around him… or Edward, seeing as he would know why I'm feeling bad." She let out a soft, sad laugh.

"Alice, you can talk to me about it. I know how you feel, I feel it too."

"Thanks Rose," she turned to beam at me, back to the regular happy Alice. "Let's take a shortcut!" she squealed, and turned down an alley that led to the next street. A woman was just leaving the alley.

"Take care of them?" she asked, her eyes wet with tears. I felt my brow furrow, and I figured that she was on something, and continued walking. But then, I heard them. Three faint heartbeats were approaching very, very quickly. I knew we were right next to them, and my head whirled around and fell on a bundle lying against the wall. I gasped, and Alice turned to me.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, as she skipped back to my side. I knelt down next to the bundle, and pulled back the blanket to reveal the three most beautiful faces I had ever seen.

There were two blue bundles, and one pink, all wrapped together in a thick white blanket. They all looked very similar, with button noses, and tiny rosebud pouts, their skin pale, but the girl was slightly smaller than the two boys. Each of the boys had soft tufts of curly brown hair on top of their soft heads, while the girl's hair was pale blonde, and smooth.

"Oh," whispered Alice, as she knelt beside me. "Do you think that woman was their mother?" she was still whispering, afraid to wake the sleeping infants.

"Yeah, must be," I replied, and I picked up the three babies, nestling them to my chest. It felt so right, so natural. "Alice, we have to take them home. We can't just leave them here."

She sighed, and I knew she agreed. "Do you see anything?" I asked her, and I saw her eyes fix o the future.

"I see them with us. Happy." She beamed, and stood up. "We need to get them to the car, where it's warmer. Then we'll call Carlisle."

As we walked quickly back to the car, I knew that I couldn't let go of these babies now. Once we settled in to the car, me holding the babies securely against me, I picked up my cell phone to call home.

"Hello?" said Jasper on the other end.

"Jazz? I need to talk to Carlisle. Can you put him on?"

"Sure thing, Rose. What's wrong?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Carlisle's voice suddenly came through on the other end. "Rosalie?"

"Yes, hi. Carlisle, I need you to get everyone together. At the house. We, ummm, have something to show you."

"Just spit it out, Rosalie." he said, his voice calm and reassuring.

"We found three infants in an alley, and we're bringing them back with us. They were abandoned. Two boys and one girl."

Carlisle gasped. "Human?" he asked. "Are they healthy?"

"They seem fine. They're asleep right now. And yes, they're human!"

"We'll talk about this when you get home."

"Thank you Carlisle." I hung up the phone, and threw it on the seat beside me. I stared at the faces before me, and watched the scenery fly by. As I looked back at the babies, I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Do you want to raise one of them? I mean, I can raise two of them as my own. It's what I've always wanted. But I know that you want this too. So how about taking one as your own?" It was all too perfect.

"Oh, Rose!" she exclaimed, much louder than was wise. One of the baby boys stirred in my arms, and I laughed. "That would be the most amazing thing ever!"

"Well this one," I gestured to the boy that had stirred in my arms, looking around for the voice that had called out. "He likes you. I think he looks like you too." She turned her head, and her eyes were wide.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, and she reached a hand back to stroke the baby boys cheek. "He's perfect." she announced.

On the way home, we stopped at a baby store, upon Alice's insistence, and picked up two outfits for each baby and bottles and formula. It would last until we figured out what was going to happen.

When we arrived home, Esme rushed out to the car, and I knew that if it had been possible, she would have been crying tears of joy. She wanted this as much as I did.

"Ooo," she cooed, taking the other baby boy from my arms. I nestled the girl against my chest, as Alice held onto the boy that now belonged to her heart.

Emmett appeared at the top steps, framed by Carlisle and Jasper. Edward and Bella stood quiet in the background, but Bella was smiling. She knew how much I had wanted this.

Emmett saw me standing there, and when I made eye contact with him, he gave me the best thing in the whole world. A big goofy Emmett grin. He flew down the steps and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking over my shoulder at the beautiful bundle in my arms. But Carlisle spoke before I could say anything.

"It looks like we have a lot to discuss."

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

**A/N: So dears, what did you think? Please review, it makes me smile. :) And I need some smiles today, alright?**

**Click it. You know you want to.**

**\/**


End file.
